Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-07-15
7/15/18 Transcript Cor Vous Comfy required. Cor enters a scene where VII, izanami, and Chipz where VII shows an entire backpack of coupons from McDonalds. They had intentions of hiking as if they were trying to blow off steam. Cor joins them as VII tries to be a guide for the hike. VII claims the lake, over the horizon, is called Lake cuuchimuuchi. Cor seems confused at VII's naming. They continue to follow the trail as VII mentions they will be doing some Wilderness Survival. VII seems to be looking for a specific tree near the Lake. At a distance, they notice a tall mountain as VII continues to look for a tree. It apparently has initials of VII and someone else's. As Cor points she hasn't seen a tree with any initials on it and only a body of water. Chipz and Izanami talks inside the forest. VII notices the missing tree where the backpack is including many other missing trees. VII tries to convince Chipz and Izanami to climb the Mountain as a form of "Adventure." Eventually Chipz and VII convinces Izanami to explore a bit. Cor continues to be confused by the group. As they continue on the trail, VII asks how Cor has been. As VII explains about last night clashes with Chipz and Izanami, Cor found some interest with the fight. Cor tries to ask what had happened last night, as VII tries to explain he accidentally trips and knocked out Chipz while Izanami beaten on VII. Chipz tells Cor that alcohol may have played into the fight. Although mentioning this, the group doesn't seem to be awkward or distance as they continue their chatter amongst each other. Cor asks Chipz if he knows where she can get some cheap alcohol. However, Izanami tells Cor "you shouldn't be drinking, you're just a cat." As they continue on the trail, they come across a veranda with a vista point of the mountain. Cor notices Chipz and izanami walking to the edge of a small peninsula having a private conversation. Cor sneaks towards them to listen in on their conversation. It seems rather serious between the two. Cor can barely hear them ask she hears "why" from chipz. Izanami explains something about their past. Izanami still believes there is still something between them. VII eventually join Cor to listen in on their conversation, perhaps worried something may happen. Chipz tells Izanami that the hard way could be the only way in life. VII interrupts the conversation as he notices the tree with the faint markings. Although the markings are present, VII still can't figure out what it was that he head forgotten. VII tries to recollect his past and the tree. VII finally notices that he had lost his coupons as VII dives into the for the coupons. VII miraculously had found the Coupons in the lake as Izanami teases VII by throwing the coupons back into the lake. Cor comes to Izanami and greets her with a headpat. Cor asks if Izanami loves to tease VII. The answer seems to have been more of a hint by calling VII " an idiot." The group eventually reaches the base of the mountain as they begin the climb up the steep mountain. Before they begin the ascension up the steps, they noticed that Izanami had not followed them. Cor goes back down to try to find her down at the base of the mountain. As Cor tries to return to Chipz and VII, she notices they have already began ascending the mountain. Perhaps in a hurry to catch up, Cor begins climbing the precarious steps up the steep mountain. The steps enwraps around the mountain and as each step seems to look steeper and steeper. the side of the steps are not protected and some of the rocks has protruded as Cor finally reaches the cottage near the top of the mountain. Cor, now exhausted from the unending hike up the steps takes a drink from the mountain water well inside the Cottage. They continue up the trail of the mountain as VII worries about his lost coupons. Chipz and VII has no problem climbing the remainder of the mountain as Cor struggles to catch up to them. They notice another flights of stairs as Cor ends up suffering a little from Vertigo. the stairs change from stone steps to wood and back to smother stones as steps. eventually they come across a small Valley. As Chipz, VII, and Cor continues to trek, they noticed another small cottage. Cor first notices that Izanami had been climbing the mountain with them. Chipz and VII also gives chase as Izanami continues to run up to the top of the mountain. The remaining steps seems to completely endless as Cor finally complains about the endless amount of steps. Poor Cor started to get exhausted as she continues on and try to power through the pain. Yet, VII and Chipz has no issues climbing this endless skyscraping mountain. Finally they reach the top only to come across a lonely tree. Cor feels dizzy and exhausted as she collapses onto the ground. Izanami suddenly begins casting her spell as Chipz asks if he had made her angry. Izanami seems to be angry about something as she looks out onto the horizon. VII with endless amount of energy, chooses to venture and explore some more as Cor drags around from exhaustion. cor listens in on their conversation, but only hears murmurs. Poor Cor asks if anyone could help her down to the cottage as VII volunteers to help her down. Cor lies down on one of the beds as she asks what makes her hate VII. VII remains silent for a short bit before before saying, " I wish I knew that." Cor mentions that VII may be opposite of Izanami's intentions. Confused by what Cor had just told him, VII couldn’t still figure out what Izanami's intentions or motives are. After thinking things through, VII admits that Izanami may want Chipz to bite her so she can turn into a vampire. After hearing that, Cor struggles to get up surprised and looks at VII. Cor continues to ask why she wants to be turned into a vampire. Cor then asks if it's kind of painful to turn into a vampire. VII nods and agrees with Cor as she continues to lie down. VII steps out for some fresh air as he doesn't feel so good. Cor struggles out of bed and steps out as well just as VII tells Cor that he has an idea. VII wants the both of them to spy on Chipz. They return to the peak of the mountain as they listen on the conversation. Izanami mentions that she intends to keep what she had said to Chipz and take care of him. As the conversation continues to be heartfelt and serious, Chipz offers to return her word by taking care of her as well. However, Izanami claims she "will be fine." As they hug each other. (from here on out, Courtesy of Oykami’s transcript, Thanks for filling this portion). Izanami's powers were acquired by a curse. She is no longer cursed now. The curse caused her to stumble upon her powers. She suffered from the curse for 10 years.(edited) Izanami's powers give her to ability to hit things really hard. oathAwoor 'Remnant of Souls' - the stuff that encircles her when she powers up. Confirmed to be people's souls. -- Souls of people that have fallen. Old people and people that died way earlier than they were supposed to and sometimes people that deserved to die. Depending on the circumstances. Izanami needs these souls to live. Pretty blunt point. Izanami acquiring vampirism would not be considered an 'instead' for her compared to consuming souls. It would just be something else she has to 'deal with'. Having your soul consumed is equivalent to 'complete death' with no coming back from it. Izanami claims that souls consumed go nowhere but the spiral around her. Also known as the remnant of souls. White energy coming from a crack in the ground apparently creates light pollution in her spot making it hard to see stars in the sky. Izanami states again that she can't use it so she doesn't give a fuck about it. Izanami is not scared of dying, she just doesn't want to. Because of this, she justly says 'So I won't." Izanami also tells Cor Vous that she will live for a very long time unless someone kills her (Cor's life). "Do you ever feel like there's something... I don't know. Something surrounding you?" - Izanami to Cor Vous "Almost like someone is watching you, no matter what?" - Izanami to Cor Vous Cor Vous states that she gets paranoid sometimes because there is so much around her that could just squash her. Izanami says that she didn't mean on a physical level. Cor Vous asks if she means a soul presence or a God? Izanami states, "Sure." Cor Vous responds with, 'Sometimes. But I don't really pay attention to it." Izanami says good to this, as long as Cor feels it. Izanami tells Cor that that feeling is not something that she should ever worry about, and that it won't hurt her. (edited) Izanami says "I know what the feelings are, the others, not so much." {?} Cor asks Izanami if she cares a lot about Chipz to which she responds that she cares more about him than anyone else. Izanami reiterates that she and Chipz are just friends. And that all Chipz needs right now is a friend so that is what she will be. "Regardless of anything, I'm going to protect him no matter what." Cor Vous asks if she wants anything more than just friends. Izanami responds, "For him to be safe and for me to be bitten, that's all I'll say." Cor says that Izanami can trust her. Izanami says that even if there was something more, she wouldn't tell Cor because she can't keep her big mouth shut. Izanami goes on to say that she cares about Chipz and that that is all that matters. Cor Vous says from what she can tell, Chipz cares about her, too. Izanami says she can see it and Chipz tells her, so they compliment one another. Cor notes that they have each other's best interests in mind. Izanami says, 'Kind of. He seems to do things I don't want him to do, but I can't blame him.' Izanami says they disagree on a lot of things and despite that, they are good friends. Izanami tells Cor Vous not to do anything stupid. Cor says that she probably will. Izanami says to not get herself killed. Cor Vous says that she needs to get stronger. Izanami says she can protect Chipz, but if she wants to get stronger to protect herself, go ahead. Cor explains all the people she needs to protect, including the Renegades. Izanami tells her that is a little much. Cor Vous says that she wants to protect her friends. Izanami tells her that she must have only one choice then. Cor Vous affirms, 'To get stronger." Izanami tells her to find her own way. Cor Vous explains that there is always something in the way. Izanami says she doesn't know that feeling, because when she takes care of something, it is gone forever. There is more discussion about Cor getting stronger, Izanami tells her to stop talking about it and just do it. Izanami then requests for Cor Vous to promise her something: When Cor Vous dies, do so around her so that she can keep her soul. And that she will keep Cor's soul and not throw it away. Cor Vous says that statement makes her happy. Izanami tells Cor Vous that she'll talk to her later. Cor Vous tells Izanami to stay safe and giggles. Izanami says nothing makes her unsafe, so it must work out. Cor Vous offers a hug, Izanami does not do so, instead she gives Cor Vous headpats and then tells her to be good. Izanami disappears. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts